


We Might Not Be The Same, But Underneath It’s All The Same Love

by wildekinder



Series: What Came Before Won’t Count Anymore [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, a bit of connor being a good uncle, also the kids are all so different, also zoevan are great parents, it just describes each child and how they’re different, or organization, this has absolutely no real story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: This just looks a little bit into how all four of the Hansen kids (Lucas, Lily, Logan, and Leah) are different in their own ways, and it looks into what adult in their life each child acts most like. It shows a bit of how Connor and Evan took their own personal experiences and helped their children, which there will definitely be more parts on.





	We Might Not Be The Same, But Underneath It’s All The Same Love

Lucas was just like Connor was when he was little, which scared Zoe more than anything else in this world. She wished her brother didn’t have to go through what he went through. And she prayed every night that her baby boy wouldn’t have to go through that either.

 

Lily was nothing like any of the adults in her life. She was wild and spontaneous and hated sitting still. She was the happiest kid Zoe had ever met and by far the goofiest.

 

Logan was a mixture of all the best parts of his family. He loved intensely like Heidi, he was nice like Evan, he loved music like Zoe, and was extremely responsible like Larry. Zoe hates to admit that he was often left to do his own thing because his siblings were all more needy.

 

Leah was Evan in a small, female package. She was quiet and anxious. She wasn’t exactly “tree girl,” but she did love flowers and telling other people about flowers. Evan often took her outside to teach her more about nature and Zoe loved it when they came home and she talked for hours about what she learned.

 

-

 

Lucas has yet to become even half as bad as Connor did. For the most part, Evan and Zoe owed it to Connor who caught the signs early and worked directly with the couple and Lucas on the best plan of action. Zoe can still see the resemblance between Lucas and Connor, but the good Connor. The one who told jokes and loved so hard but so quietly that sometimes you couldn’t even tell he was doing it.

 

Lily became a big trouble maker: detentions, suspensions, and very close to an expulsion. Zoe and Evan ended up finding an outlet for her to focus her energy in both dance and boxing, two things she was extremely good at.

 

Logan did amazing things. He was pretty much always class president. He knew how to play a multitude of instruments and sports, and by the time he was eight decided he would go into the medical field, though he wasn’t sure what exactly and still hadn’t decided by the time he became a senior.

 

Leah followed in her father’s footsteps for a while, mostly when she was in elementary school. Like Connor with Lucas, Evan noticed similarities between his younger self and Leah by the time she hit sixth grade and decided to put her into therapy before she had a chance to get as anxious as evan once was.

 

-

 

“We did good.”

 

Zoe’s words were quiet and gentle, which made evan feel at home. He kissed her temple gently as he turned off the lamp, it was the night they dropped lucas and leah off at college, the house was empty.

 

“Yes we did.”


End file.
